


The Whispered Kiss

by Infinite_Vibrance (gindokiis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokiis/pseuds/Infinite_Vibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble where Asahi's super self conscious about his body and Noya helps to boost his self esteem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whispered Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, originally posted onto my [tumblr](http://fanstarkingtastic.tumblr.com/).

Hesitant kisses and shaking fingers. Pattering heartbeats and bedsheets crinkling. A Friday night movie date at home had quickly turned into a desperate exchange of kisses and touches and breathless moans that danced in the increasingly small space between the libero and ace. 

Smaller fingers clutched to a wide, strong back. Asahi's lips latched to Nishinoya's neck and sucked and bit and nipped--driving the libero insane. His body trembled and whimpers and  _pleads_ tumbled out of those sinfully delicious lips. 

Asahi's brain was frying. From the heat and the fact that Nishinoya was rubbing against him, against  _that._ And the fact that this was it. The big bang. The final stretch. They were finally going to have sex and it was going to be mindblowing and fantastic and everything Asahi only dared to imagine it could be. 

Then, those daring small fingers took the hem of Asahi's shirt and he froze. Asahi's brain shot down and one, screaming thought rung through the haze of lust that had clouded his mind. 

_DO. NOT. TAKE. OFF. THE. SHIRT._

His hand clamped down on Noya's wrist, the blush scarring his face increasing seven fold. He swallowed, feeling small under Noya's sharp, questioning gaze. "I... uh. I want to keep it on."

"You want to keep it on?" Nishinoya parroted.

Asahi nodded vigorously. Oh God. If he felt like he was going to melt before, now he  _really_ felt like he was going to sink into the couch and turn into dust from the look Nishinoya was firing his way. 

Nishinoya frowned. "Don't you know how sex works? We kind of need to get naked to you know wam and then bam!"

Despite the situation Asahi still found it in himself to laugh. Leave it to Nishinoya to resort to sounds and eccentricities to describe something like sex. 

Sex. With Noya. Was it just Asahi or did the temperature spike up another 100 degrees? 

He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Nishinoya wasn't going to drop it. Especially when he thought he was right. Asahi watched, sitting back on his heels, as Nishinoya stripped himself down to his boxers. Then, Nishinoya went for Asahi's shirt again. 

"Noya!"

"Listen to me, Asahi. You're being really stupid, 'cause your body's killer! And if you don't believe me I'll just have to show you. But first I gotta get you out of this damn shirt." Which he did, with a lot of fuss from Asahi's part. 

The ace felt exposed. Like the entire world was viewing him under a microscope. His arms came up to cover his body, his flush deepening. He dreaded this moment. Where Nishinoya's eyes would gaze his body and then he'd revolt, turn away in disgust, from the horror that was Asahi Azumane's body. 

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself," Nishinoya whispered so softly Asahi had to strain to hear him.

He swallowed, willing his mouth to work. "My... My shoulders are too wide--I think." He stuttered. 

"They're perfect to me," Nishinoya murmured, crawling on the bed until he straddled Asahi's lap. He rested his hands against Asahi's chest and Asahi forgot how to breathe. He hoped the erratic sounds of his heat nearing failure could only be heard in his ears, and not by the entire world.

Nishinoya licked his lips, eyes darting to tan skin with a happy trail leading down to a place Nishinoya hoped he'd actually get to see tonight. "These shoulders? They're strong. They're wide and big because you've worked hard to make them an asset to the game. They're  _perfect._ " He iterated, pressing a kiss to both shoulders. 

Asahi's breath caught in his throat. His heart hitched and missed a couple of measures. His fingers twitched as they grasped Nishinoya's small waist. 

"Tell me again," Nishinoya urged, pressing closer. His words ghosting the shell of Asahi's ears. "Tell me other places."

Asahi's voice cracked a few times. As if by spell, he recited all the places he hated about himself. His eyes, because they made him look intimidating. So Noya kissed him on the eyelids and said that every time he looked into Asahi's eyes he got this overwhelming  _pride_ in his chest knowing that Asahi was his.  _  
_

His hands--too big, too calloused. His hands--Noya reminded him with kisses to the palm--warm and loving. Hands that hold Nishinoya every night without fail.

Every place Noya kissed felt like it was on fire. Whenever his fingers danced along his skin Asahi couldn't hold back the whimper and moans that broke through from each touch. He was going mad, insane. Delirious from the pleasure dancing through his body. And incredibly over the  _moon_ over the fact that Nishinoya didn't' dislike him. That he loved him as much as Asahi loved Noya. 

Immensely. To the point that it hurt to breathe thinking of a day their relationship would end. 

By the time Noya had gotten down to Asahi's thighs--they were too skinny, resembled chicken legs. But Noya they were strong and powerful and gave Asahi the gift of flight. Noya's teeth grazed Asahi's inner thigh. Asahi moaned watonly, his dick hard and leaking and pressing against his stomach. 

"N-Noya, please. S-Stop, I can't..."

Another bite to the thigh. Nishinoya chuckled, the sound going straight to Asahi's dick. "Do you still think your body's ugly?"

Asahi shook his head, not trusting himself to speak anymore for fear of exploding. No, he didn't immediately love his body. But he felt better. More confident. Noya had seen all his good sides and loved him for it, even if Asahi didn't necessarily like it himself. 

Is that what love is? Helping your lover to accept their flaws one by one, until they too can love themselves just as much as you do?

Nishinoya smiled. He crawled up to capture Asahi's lips in a kiss. He playfully tugged on Asahi's bottom lip. "Good. Now put that beautiful body of yours to good use and make love to me, mmkay? I got really horny kissing you and it was super hard holding back on just pouncing ya, you know!"

A chuckle escaped Asahi as he gently pushed Nishinoya back onto the bed, hovering over his smaller lover. "Right. Sorry. I'll get right to it," he promised, before diving down to kiss Nishinoya once more. 

And yeah, their first time was a little awkward. Asahi floundered a lot and Noya tried to give him advice although that mostly consisted of 'You just gotta do the thing and then zoom!"

But their first time was  _perfect._ It was  _theirs._ And that's all that mattered. 


End file.
